Nothing will be the same
by Sammyangel
Summary: before ANH, Grace Skywalker has found out life changing news. How's it going to affect her and the people she cares about? She needs to talk with her mentor and Uncle Obi-wan Kenobi to see what course of action she'll take. ONE-SHOT.


Grace skywalker never thought this is where her life would be. Here she was looking at a positive pregnancy test, she had always wanted children but not in the middle of a war. She was terrified of who would find out yet excited at the same time.

She had no clue how anyone was going to react but she knew she had to keep the pregnancy a secret as best she could. She put her hand on her abdomen and felt the life growing. She smiled as she got up from sitting at the kitchen table, wrapped the pregnancy test and threw it into the trash can.

_"Uncle Obi-wan will need to know. He'll be disappointed but he'll support me." Grace thought thinking about her Uncle's reaction._

Grace decided before Obi-wan got back from the market she would take a walk and tune up her J-type star skiff the _Naboo rose. _As she walked to her ship hidden near the hovel her uncle and she live in.

When she got to the ship she went inside, got the tools, checked the engines and went to her cabin and sat on her bed, crossed her legs and tried to calm down. After a while she left her cabin and headed back to the hovel. She knew that Obi-wan was inside waiting for her.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to see Obi-wan sitting on the couch in the living room.

Obi-wan looked up when he heard the door open to see Grace. Grace started to twirl a stray curl nervously.

"What's wrong?" Obi-wan asked knowing something was wrong.

Grace sighed "Remember when I was throwing up and cranky." Grace asked him

Obi-wan nodded "Yes that was uncharacteristic of you, my young apprentice." Obi-wan said remembering her behavior.

Grace smiled softly knowing Obi-wan called her father the same name "Well, I bought a pregnancy test and the result was positive." Grace said avoiding Obi-wans gaze.

Obi-wan sighed "Grace, I know that this isn't what you wanted-" Obi-wan said but was interrupted.

Grace glared at him "I've always wanted children, Uncle but not like this!" Grace said raising her voice slightly.

Obi-wan sighed "I know. But you've always have options." Obi-wan reminded her.

Grace glared hard at him "One of the options isn't happening, and if I do give this baby away..." Grace said but her voice faded away.

Obi-wan nodded "You would feel like there's a hole in your heart." Obi-wan said

Grace frowned "I feel like mom right now." Grace said sadly tears streaming down her face.

Obi-wan nodded. Padmé was in the same place as her eldest daughter. Anakin was way a lot on missions on the front lines while Padmé was trying to end the war and take care of their daughter.

"All I want is to have a family, but I can't have that cause my dad had to make the worst mistake in his life!" Grace huffed running her fingers through her hair while pacing back and forth.

Obi-wan knew what consequences had happened to Grace, Luke and Leia but mostly Grace since she had to adjust to several changes and actually remembered them.

"Calm down or you are going to get a headache and be meditating until supper." Obi-wan soothingly yet threatening said as Grace stopped pacing.

"I'm tired and scared, I want my momma and dad." Grace said whispering.

Obi-wan walked over to Grace and grabbed her shoulders "I know that you need your mother, but look at what you do have." Obi-wan reminded her.

"Also, your mother is always in your heart if you realize it or not." Obi-wan said softly

Grace nodded "I have you, Luke, Leia, Aunt Beru and Biggs." Grace said grinning

"See you're not alone. The force will be with you... Always." Obi-wan reassured her, wiping her tears.

What Grace did next was unexpected she hugged her uncle. He was surprised but after a moment wrapped his arms around her.

Grace smiled "Thank you Uncle... for everything." Grace whispered in his ear.

After releasing each other from the hug they sit down on the couch to discuss what Grace was going to do.

"I know one thing I'm not going to is let dad know I'm pregnant." Grace decided

Obi-wan was surprised to say the least. Even though Anakin had turned to the dark side, she still cared for him.

"What? I know that I shouldn't let him know. Because if he does know or feels my baby's presence so will Palpatine." Grace pointed out

Obi-wan laughed, shaking his head. Grace was like that just like Padmé was always pointing out facts and ready to argue.

"Your right. You can't tell him." Obi-wan agreed with her.

"I'll tell Biggs next time I see him." Grace said smiling, holding the japor snippet.

"Are you sure he'll want the baby?" Obi-wan asked uncertain.

"Yes I'm sure, we discussed marriage and he loves children." Grace told her mentor.

Obi-wan sensed that she was telling the truth. She was exhausted he knew. The pregnancy was difficult with the situation she has been in most of her life.

"I think you should get some rest." Obi-wan told his niece.

Grace nodded and walked toward her bedroom but stopped at the threshold "I think that the less people who know about my pregnancy the better." Grace said turning her head back looking at her Uncle.

Obi-wan nodded "I agree. The less people who know the less danger there is." Obi-wan said certain.

"Goodnight, Uncle Obi-wan." Grace said entering her bedroom.

After getting ready for bed and getting something to eat. Grace slipped under her covers and slowly drifted to sleep.

_"I don't know what adventure this pregnancy will bring but I want this baby to I love him or her with all my heart. Despite the circumstances." Grace thought as she fell asleep not knowing someone heard her._

* * *

**_That's it for now. I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've been writing for a while but it's hard for me to be inspired. This was swirling in my head for little over a week. I decided to post this today because it's my 18th birthday and I wanted to post something. Please Review!_**


End file.
